Most Interesting
by Goddess Of Heather
Summary: Snippity piece involving Nick and a crossover with Batman


Title: Most Interesting

Summary: A short snippety story. A crossover with Batman.

Rating: G

Pairings: None

Author's notes: This just a small snippet, there's actually a lot more happening but I didn't want to start another long story but I am working on the next part of Brackish Times.

The night shift of CSI was bored. Bored in a way that meant they were praying for something to do. Grissom had even finished the crossword puzzle when Nick walked in, dressed nice for the court date he had later. He took in Warrick and Greg playing paper rock scissors, Grissom reading the classifieds for lack of anything else and the tower of coffee cups that Sara and Catherine were building. Jeeze we're a top CSI team, you think we could come up with something better to do with our time.

Greg looked up from his fist, yeah well what do you suggest?

Nick furrowed his brow in thought, how bout Most Interesting?'

Grissom looked up from the classifieds, Never heard of it.

Well I'm not surprised my roommate made it up in college. It's kinda a get together game, but it can get fun depending on the people in the group. A topic is thrown out like say jobs and everyone goes around saying the most interesting job they've ever had and who ever has had the most interesting picks the next topic.

Greg scoffed, that doesn't sound that fun.

Well when you played with my roommate it was, that girl had no shame she once did the topic of sex positions.

Sara choked in shock, 

Yeah exactly she had no shame, it makes the game more interesting

Grissom frowned slightly, we're all adults here and I'm sure that we can pick topics that don't make people uncomfortable and on that note I think the first topic should be most interesting job held. Everyone groaned. Well if you start out with interesting where else do you have to go?

Silence reigned in the room, Nick rolled his eyes, you guys are wusses! I'll go first, the most interesting job I've ever held was aerialist in a circus. Nick looked out expectantly waiting for someone else to speak up about what interesting jobs they had held.

Greg shook his head, dude you didn't mention that we could lie.

Nick looked confused, no you don't lie. Well I guess we wouldn't really know if you're lying or not but you aren't suppose to.

Grissom looked intrigued, so you really used to be an aerialist in a circus?

Yeah, yeah three years.

The CSI's interest was peaked and they gathered around in a circle to hear Nick's story. You guys sure you really want to hear this? It's kinda long.

Warrick gestured around the room, dude we have nothing _but_ time.

Nick drawled, it all started before I was even conceived. You see my mom was rather mad at my dad, so mad in fact that she cheated on him, it was only a one night stand, but one was enough because that's when I was conceived. My dad, not my biological father but my mom's husband, knew that I wasn't his for the fact that he had had a vasectomy, of course I didn't know that and grew up with him as my father until I was 16 and in AP biology. We were studying genetics and I found out that brown eyes are dominate and that my parents couldn't be my parents because they both have blue eyes. So I went home and confronted them. My mom told me all about what had happened and all she could give me was a name John Grayson. I spent two months of my summer vacation searching for him. I finally found him and drove out there to find him. You see he was an aerialist in a circus. I had this whole side of my past that I didn't even know about, so after I graduated the next year I went out and joined the group. It was hard hard work but I still really enjoyed it and I stopped because John and Mary, his wife, were killed. It was really sad, but ultimately the reason that I chose crime and being a cop as my career.

The whole group looked impressed, wow that is one great story Nick!

Greg turned to him, disbelief evident on his face, prove it! Do something acrobatic! Just then Grissom's phone rang and he listened intently into it.

No time guys sorry. We got a DB with suspicious circs. With that the group disbanded to their various areas and jobs.

The End 

The word for butterfly in Maori is pepeké.


End file.
